characternotesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Highest (Sonic Post Crisis)
Summary The Highest is a fan character created by Jaiz Koys in his fan game "Sally.exe" which is a successor to the game "Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning". This was later adapted into another fan series called "Sonic.exe: Post Crisis".The Highest is a character bent on preventing the existence of demons as well as making sure their existence is never revealed. To get to Exetior, it hid itself inside of Sally's body and destroyed Mobius. In Post Crisis, it tells Classic Sonic to go hunt down Exetior, but did not mention he had to do so before the demon was discovered. This resulted in the Highest intervening, destroying another Mobius and battling against three Super Hedgehogs. Ultimately, the Highest was overpowered by the three's new found power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-A | At least 3-A Name: The Highest Origin: Fanfiction Character Gender: Genderless (Identifies as male) Age: Unknown Classification: Godlike spirit Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level '''(Destroyed nightmare universe Planet Mobius. Capable of manipulating a requiem full of stars. Easily defended against Classic Sonic's attacks) | At least 'Universe level '(Claims that it destroyed Mobius with enough power that would've destroyed the universe. Able of use stars, moons and entire galaxies as weapons. Caused ripples in the universe. Fought three Super form users who's power, along side other users, created a crack in the universe) '''Travel Speed: Unknown '| Likely '''FTL '(Should be far superior to Base Sonic who's capable of traveling at light speed) '''Combat Speed: At least Supersonic '(Can dodge and defend against Classic Sonic's attacks) | Likely '''FTL '(Stalemated three Super form users) '''Reaction Speed: At least Supersonic '''| At least '''FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Stellar '(Can casually pull stars from another galaxy and throw them at his opponents) '''Striking Strength: Unknown '''| At least '''Universe class Durability: At least Planet level (Is stated that the Super forms would've destroyed the body it's possessing, but not its spirit) | At least Universe level '''(Tanked hits from three super users) '''Stamina: Unknown | Limitless (Doesn't need to eat or sleep to function properly) Range: Unknown. Galactic after being released from Sally's body. Powers and Abilities: Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius. Knows everything about his own universe down to the molecular structure. Decent strategist as he was able to outsmart Exetior. Weaknesses: When possessing Sally, he can feel pain. Arrogant to the point he doesn't believe anyone can beat him. Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinesis: Can casually grab moons, stars and entire galaxies. * Energy Manipulation: Can fire large waves of energy as either a beam, multiple directions or as one huge AoE burst of light. * Force-Field Creation: Can create a barrier to protect itself. * Flight * Galactic Strike: Can shrink the size of a galaxy to fit in his hand to punch an opponent. * Possession Key: Possession | Released Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3". Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters